


There's Nothing Holding Me Back (Меня ничто не сдерживает)

by Ahe



Series: "Паучьи хроники" [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, er - Freeform, Учебные заведения, дружба, повседневность, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahe/pseuds/Ahe
Summary: Питер Паркер считает, что жизнь может стать прежней – скакать по крышам и делать вовремя домашку по математике; Мишель Джонc надеется, что ее жизнь станет прежней, как раньше – такой, какой она была до того, как она сильно влюбилась в Питера Паркера.





	There's Nothing Holding Me Back (Меня ничто не сдерживает)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There's Nothing Holding Me Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687418) by [CuriousNymph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousNymph/pseuds/CuriousNymph). 

Питер Паркер понимал, что после схватки со Стервятником, что все еще пребывал в эйфории.

Случайные стычки с преступниками, помощь маленькому мальчику, посещение средней школы и посещение вновь отстроенного магазина сэндвичей мистера Делмара, кажется, все вновь вернулось на круги своя. Те же поздние посиделки за сборкой очередного набора лего и ранний подъем в школу. Практические упражнения по десятиборью (не дай Боже, он откажется от них в присутствии Мишель Джонс), болтовня в столовой с Недом и ночные патрули.

Все в его жизни стало как прежде и это ему нравилось.

Питер влюбился в роль дружелюбного соседа - человека-паука.

Порой он задавался вопросом, а не было ли это частью теста? В конце концов — стажировка у Старка началась еще задолго до того, как его официально приняли во Мстители. Да, пожалуй, так оно и было.

(Да, да, а какой мотив мог быть, ведь Тони Старк явно не собирался терять такого самоотверженного подростка и уж точно не влюбился?).

Но правда была куда еще очевидней — он всего лишь пятнадцатилетний подросток, старался изо всех сил, за что бы тот не брался, и всегда старался стать лучшим в том, в чем другие не смогли бы.

Может быть, жизнь была не так уж плоха — возможно, ему и не надо было становится Мстителем.

Достижений ведь было более чем достаточно.

Питеру Паркеру нравилось быть человеком-пауком и он был по настоящему счастлив.

Но Мишель Джонс не согласилась бы.

Ей становилось все трудней находить взглядом и одновременно избегать встреч с этим идиотом с тех пор, как она стала официально капитаном команды по Декатлону, после ухода Лиз — той, кого на самом деле не хватает, хоть она и не блистала особым умом (Мишель не особо была с ней знакома, но пару раз замечала как та не сразу могла отличить право от лева), но зато Лиз была очень искренней и доброй — в общем тот самый набор качеств, которые очень редко встретишь в наши дни.

Казалось, не имело значения, что бы Мишель не делала, они не видели в ней друга — не обращались к ней, как к «МДжей», а «Мишель», потому что Паркер был упрям, и старался всячески отдалится от нее, как будто боялся, что мог случайно разозлить ее и получить по зубам за это. По ходу ничего не поменяется, даже когда она станет для него МДжей.

Ну. Хотя, возможно все было не совсем так.

Питер продолжал ей улыбаться. Эти идеально ровные зубы и пальцы рук, которые приглаживают кудрявые волосы, нервных смех, за которым тот постоянно скрывал напряжение, которое явно старался подавить.

Он продолжал пытаться завести с ней беседу — находился рядом или снова приходил на помощь во время совместного практического занятия, ну, насколько мог (но опять же, она не собиралась сильно анализировать — если он делал шаг навстречу к ней, то это его проблемы, а не ее) или просто старался подружиться.

Мишель вовсе не возражала против этого. Она сказала им — всей команде по Декатлону — что они все ее друзья. Даже Флэш Томпсон, и если подумать, то она бы могла заткнуть его и поставить на место, если возникнет такая необходимость.

Но Питер Паркер?

Он единственный прилагал больше усилий, чем кто-либо другой.

Больше похоже, что он просто хотел быть милым со всеми. Несколько раз она наблюдала за Недом, который пытался объяснить ей взглядом, что она может присоединиться к ним за обедом.

Тогда Нед не ответил прямо, чья была идея позвать ее, лишь пожал плечами и продолжил есть.

Может быть Питер просто хотел быть дружелюбным.

«А может быть…», — подумала Мишель предаваясь мечтам.

Я замечаю все это лишь потому, что сильно влюбилась в него.


End file.
